capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cesieteos-Vadrea Border Crisis
The Cesieteos-Vadrea Border Crisis was a six-year long period of turmoil between the nations of Cesieteos and Vadrea, primarily on the border of the two countries. The majority of the crisis is located on the border of the nations, in which large riots and attempted illegal immigration consistently occur. The cause of the outbreak is due to the recent depression in Vadrea, with citizens attempting to flee the poor country to their economically stable neighbors. During the height of the severity of the crisis, larger patrols and various new guard posts were established on the border and in the outlying towns near the wall. All operations were headed by Commander Echols until 2058 when he and his men completed their work. Overview As the economy fell in Vadrea, High General Bellator informed the defense forces around the border to increase patrols and monitor all activity near the wall. Commander Echols was assigned authority over the operation, ordered to report weekly sitreps. Reports came in from agents in Vadrea, notifying one of President Quinton's associates of the desperation of the citizens, and rumors of people preparing to forcefully make way into Cesieteos for asylum. Echols ordered more frequent scouting missions and guard posts to be positioned right at the border wall, ordered to open fire if any Vadreans came too close. Bellator sent in reinforcements, consisting of double the amount of soldiers to assist the short handed defense forces, and 15 tanks to use under dire circumstances. Background Attack on Convoy J Many of the Vadreans outside of the border became extremely restless and violent, resulting in a few deaths. This sparked outrage from the citizens attempting to cross the border, and would later cause some border town inhabitants to riot in support for the immigrants. Many convoys would be sent out of the walls and to the makeshift camps created by the Vadreans, supplying the sick and children with necessities. Adults were forced to ration. The system continued until a month later, where two Vadreans were gunned down after successfully reaching one of the nearby towns. This caused the intial outrage and rioting. Whilst this occured, a convoy lead by six soldiers, who were unaware of the two deaths, were supplying more supplies for the ill. Many of the immigrants attacked the men, destroying their vehicles and injuring two. Town Riots After the deaths of two Vadrean children who crossed the border, many Cesian citizens began attacking police and military personnel, resulting in an ongoing series of riots. The first of the riots was concurrent with the attack on a convoy aiding the ill outside of the border wall. Commander Echols ordered the use of tear gas to subdue the growing number of rioters, which merely increased the fighting. Throughout 2053 and 2054 the fights showed no sign of stopping. Aftermath The hostilities and border skirmishes continued over the course of six years. As the crisis progressed, the border walls built by Cesieteos were upgraded greatly to prevent any possible illegal immigrants from crossing without proper procedure. Commander Echol's presence was no longer needed, and he was recalled back to Modrein Exe, and his troops sent back to their original stationed forts and areas. Many of the makeshift camps made by the Vadreans were either abandoned or destroyed by the Cesian patrols, which now perform around-the-clock perimeter guard shifts and patrolling after the crisis. Vadrea's depression continued, but slowly improved to some degree. After the rioting ceased, the curfew of the border villages was lifted. The whole period of turmoil furthered the distrust between the two countries, with President Quinton ordering the closing of the border with the nation and all communication between anyone from Cesieteos to anywhere within Vadrea to be closely monitored, and logged if necessary. Category:Events Category:Baecca